


Steeleus Interruptus

by xffan_2000



Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xffan_2000/pseuds/xffan_2000
Summary: A drabble in response to the Written in Steele springboard of "interruption." (This is a very old fic being archived here from my old website.)





	Steeleus Interruptus

STEELEUS INTERRUPTUS

By: xffan_2000

Summary: A drabble in response to the Written in Steele springboard of "interruption."

++++++++++

Candlelight.

Abandoned wine glasses.

Soft gasps.

Bodies tangle on the small hotel bed.

A knock on the door.

"Don't..." he breathes.

"No," she agrees.

Lips rejoin.

Hands grope.

Buttons open.

So long alone, so long without.

Paris. Who would have thought here and now?

Another knock, louder.

Would-be lovers pause.

Pounding on the door.

"I have to," she says.

"Yes," he replies.

Rebuttoned, she opens the door.

"Mildred," Steele starts, "we need to find Inspector--"

Inspector LaClaire, rumpled, joins Mildred at the door.

Laura says with a smile, "Never mind, Mildred." She touches Steele's arm and tugs him away.

END


End file.
